dooms day 2
by killer751
Summary: same as first just a diffrent beginning


The Fall of Man  
  
By: Joe Luchock  
  
____________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning of the end  
  
"Huh what time is?" I muttered to myself while looking at the clock on my nightstand. I groaned it was 8:30 and I was late for work and hadn't even eaten breakfast yet" Ring ring riii... "Yerting resident who may I ask is  
calling." "Josh you have to listen to me the city has been infested with monsters get  
out as soon as you can." Click  
I hung the phone and cursed under my breath. Prank calls you could live without them I grabbed my doughnut and raced off to my car. When I got to work I was called inside the managers office and told that I was fired I  
cursed again and left today was not going to be a good day I thought to myself as I got into my car. I planned on going to my friend Lisa's house and go shopping and hangout When I got there she wasn't home her dad told me to check Johns w house when I got there The house was on fire and John was on the ground out side being mauled by what looked be another guy. I grabbed the tire iron that was behind my seat and ran over to john and beat at the thing I got it off John But it immediately stood right backup how can this guy not be injured. I thought to my self. At that moment I saw the  
thing face it was peeling off and was covered in blood.  
Hey man do not come any closer otherwise I will hit you it just kept  
stumbling forward after me. I froze in fear as the thing sunk its teeth  
into my bicep I came to and bashed the thing in the forehead with the crowbar and with which its head. The Moment the head exploded I felt the bile swell up in my throat. I resisted the urge to vomit. And raced over  
towards my friend that lay on the ground bleeding to death. "John what happened here" I asked while taking off my shirt and ripping it  
in to pieces to make a trunakit.  
"Josh Listen to me get Lisa and get out of here these things are over whelming the city and spreading like wildfire." He then coughed up blood  
and ceased to breathe. As John laid there on the ground I realized who  
ever caused this was going to pay.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Search  
  
Come to think of it I had to Find Lisa For a Few reasons most of them personal reasons. I ran over to my car and hopped in and grabbed my cell  
phone. I quickly dialed in Lisa cell phone. Ring Ri...  
"Hello who is it." Good she had her cell phone on her "Lisa where are you This is Josh." I said "you have to tell me where you are there are zombies all over the place and we need to get out of the city  
before it is to late."  
"Yes I know this I am trapped in the library about one and a half miles  
from johns house." She said  
"Hang tight be there in a few minutes." I said and hung up the phone I  
raced to the library. When I arrived at the library the Door was broken  
down and zombies were all around the place. I grabbed the tire iron and  
Prepared myself to feel the world of pain befall me. Luckily I made it inside and past all there arms with out a scratch. When I got in there I heard screams from the top floor. I raced up the stairs to see a zombie on  
top of Lisa trying to take a bite out of her. I rushed over to her and  
bashed the zombie's head in.  
"Lisa are you okay," I asked while helping her to her feet.  
I am fine now that you are here but the zombies are back what do we do  
Know.  
I don't know Lisa but I will get us out of this alive.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Escape  
  
My eyes scanned the room for an escape route. My Eyes stopped on the bay window. I ran over to the window and brought the tire iron down upon the window. "Lisa Listen to me we are going to have to jump out of the window."  
I told her  
"O-o-okay." Lisa said shakily Just then the zombies broke through the Door and started towards us. "Come  
on Lisa we have to jump know!" I screamed while dragging Lisa to the  
window "On the count of three we jump One Two THREE." We jumped as the Ground raced towards us realized that I was going to hit the ground first and Lisa was going land on top of me. I was correct I landed with a hard THUD on my right knee. "Ouff" Was the noise Followed by an intense pain in my right shoulder. I felt Lisa pulling me up and dragging me Away from the library that is all I remember before I totally blacked out. When I came to Lisa was bandaging right arm were I had gotten bite." Where are we I asked  
her?" I do not know where we are I just dragged you as far away from those things  
as I could." She said a little nervously. By the way she was acting she  
thought she did nothing wrong. 


End file.
